cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
ParkerGames
ParkerGames '''(more commonly known as '''Parker by his friends), is an American YouTuber who mostly produces Minecraft videos and skits. He is a new addition to the Cube SMP (Season 1), joining back in February 2014. He is also in Cube UHC, starting his UHC journey back in the sixth season - until his official departure in the eighth season , where he officially retired from the gamemode entirely. He is one of the original members of the modded series, Cube Evolution. Parker regularly records with fellow Cube members: Hbomb, Tybzi, Graser, Straub, Rusher, Grape, and several others. Parker is also good friends with Cube member and server manager, Defek. As they both lived together where they resided in California. At the time, Parker was also pursuing acting. Parker has another channelwhere he plays random games and posts skits. He currently resides in California, in a 3 story apartment. History on YouTube Ongoing Series *Achievement Unlocked * Cube Evolution * Challenge Accepted * If --- Played Minecraft * Prank Calls * Minecraft Funny Moments * Cube SMP Season 2 (Twitch) Ended Series * Moon Race (with SSundee) * Cube UHC Seasons 6 - 8 * Cube SMP Season 1 In Real Life History On/With The Cube SMP Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) Season 2 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' Parker will continue his Cube SMP in Season 2, but will be only streaming his episodes. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 6 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 6 '' Season 7 ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Season 8 Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Legend: '' ''- Not a team season/not available' .' Notes: *''Parker did not debut until Season 6.'' *''Parker does not participate in Season 9 - onwards. '' Quotes *As your leader, I command you to stay here and party forever. *Diamond Dance! Trivia *Parker often does his 'Diamond Dance' - he dances around waving his hands in the air. *At the beginning of the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker found a white horse who he later named Jeffery. Since Parker used the name so much, he decided on calling his subscribers "Jefferys". *On the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker had a pet chicken figurine named "Buak Buak" who is often referred to as King Buak Buak. It was originally a prank from Bayani, but he liked it, and she became one of Parker's symbols, along with Jeffery, Dr. Pepper, and the Diamond Dance. *Parker is a known actor. While his full name and the movies he was in have not been made public yet, many fans know it and have watched the movies. Parker said on Twitter that he acted in a movie called "Born Bad." *On the Cube SMP Season 1, Parker was a member of Team Red along with Tybzi and TheCampingRusher. *Parker was asked by Defek7 to run the MineplexOfficial channel. *Parker will soon be active on his second gaming channel, ParkerGames. *Parker has played with other big YouTubers outside of the Cube Group like JeromeASF, SSundee and Lancey. *His favorite color is aqua. *He loves Dr. Pepper. Gallery Parker.png|Parker's YT Avi (2014) Ya.png|Parker In Real Life parkergames7929964.png|Parker's MineCraft skin. Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Mineplex Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube Member Category:A to Z